


[ART] Happy Holidays, Prodigies

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [17]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Collars, Costumes, Fanart, Gen, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: My gift to the Prodigal Son fandom is the gift that can unwrap itself. Enjoy bondage Malcolm in a slutty reindeer costume.
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	[ART] Happy Holidays, Prodigies

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my [Prodigal Son fics and art](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Prodigal+Son+%28TV+2019%29&user_id=ponderosa121), or talk to me about this twink getting wrecked on Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121) or on Discord in [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) an 18+ all-ships server which I help moderate. You can also follow my art on Instagram [@kimkuzuri](https://instagram.com/kimkuzuri).


End file.
